Stalked
by limnamae
Summary: The team gets a new case in New Haven with kidnapped girls and one from teh team is emotionelly connected. JJ and Hotch making their first small steps to love. Prentiss likes Rossi. Morgan and Garcia are like normal and Reid falls in love. READ AND REVIEW
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yada-yada-yada-yada. I´m just borrowing them for the fun of it.

**Note:** There will be some OOC in this. Mainly because this it the first story I have ever written for Criminal minds. Also because I´m not so sure how they would react in certain cases and because I´m introducing a character of my own. Her, I do own.

I have a fairly good idea what will happen though the story but there might be surprises or something. Also English isn't my native tongue so I´m warning against spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Note1:** **This is a remake because as I read it yesterday online I found several mistakes and found the chapters a little too long. So here we go again.**

I would really like some feedback on how I´m doing so PLEASE read and REVIEW.

And now: On with the show.

**Chapter one**

"Agent Jareau, speaking," JJ´s voice was formal and her eyes was staring at case files. The team was in between cases and she needed to figure out where to go next. Right now she was trying to choose between a small city in Nevada where prostituted were begin killed and thrown in the streets or a city in Utah where families were being kept alive for a day or two and the females in the family was begin raped and killed in front of the remaining parts of the family.

"Jayjay," the voice was shaking slightly and JJ´s head snapped up as she heard the distress in the voice. "Freya," she exclaimed dropping the case file. "What´s wrong?" she asked, concern coloring her voice. "I really need your help, Jayjay," the reply was unsure and so unlike what JJ usually heard when ever she talked to Freya. "Or rather, I think I need your team´s help." JJ narrowed her eyes and listened as Freya began her story.

--

SSA Aaron Hotchner was sitting at his desk looking though some paperwork when he heard his door begin flung open and looked up as he saw his media liaison rush into the room. "JJ," he questioned "What´s a matter?"

"Aaron," she gasped slightly out of breath from her short run to his office. "I need to ask a favor of you." Hotch felt his eyes narrow ´cause JJ didn't call him Aaron unless something was really wrong. "What do you need," it wasn't a question because there wasn't any doubt about. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do to help her. "There´s trouble in New Haven" JJ was still slightly out of breath and a weak smile graced her features.

--

"So," SSA Derek Morgan asked as he and his co-workers and friends SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and Tech analyst Penelope Garcia walked in a fast pace towards the conference room where the unite chief had just ordered them in. "Does anyone know what we are going?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Prentiss stated absently while scanned the room for David Rossi, legendary profiler, famous author and newly returned agent to the bureau after the team lost their other leader, Jason Gideon. "Looking for someone," Garcia whispered in her ear winking at her making her snicker, trying to hide a faint blush in her cheeks. "I don't know what you´re talking about," she hissed as they entered the room.

"What´s up JJ," Reid asked as he and the rest of the team plopped down on their chairs around the round table. "Yeah," Emily had happily noticed Rossi sitting in his chair. "Where are we going this time?"

"10 weeks ago Scarlet Adams, a 27 year old student went missing in New Haven, Connecticut. She was found, sexually assaulted, beaten and strangled in a dump side near her school two weeks later." JJ clicked on the remote and the picture of a beautiful dark haired Scarlet Adams disappeared only to be replaced by a new woman.

"This was Hannah McLain, 27 year old student. She was taken 3 weeks ago and was found one week later. Beaten, raped and strangled."

Emily noticed how much they looked alike, quickly but didn't comment as JJ continued. "This is Rose Hanson, a 28 year old student. She went missing one week ago and the police are stilling searching."

Morgan frowned. "He´s escalading fast," he stated. "It´s horrible but do we have a official request?" Normally he wouldn't doubt it but there was something in JJ´s eyes which made him ask.

"Yeah," JJ paused. "But only because one of Rose Hansons friends called me and asked me to come. I called the police and they have sent their official request."

"You don't usually do that," Derek noticed and JJ looked down. "Her name is Freya Jareau Summers and she is my cousin." Derek nodded no more explanation needed. "When do we leave?" he asked to clear that he was ready to help.

"We got an official request so we leave in 30 minutes," the message from Hotch was short and direct and the whole team nodded before leaving to gather what was necessary. "Garcia," Hotch held back the TA. "I think you should come with us too."

"Yes sir," Garcia was slightly surprised since it wasn't very often she was invited with them. "You seem jumpy," Rossi short Hotch a look. "I don't know, Dave." Hotch was serious as ever. "But I have a very bad feeling about this one."

--

30 minutes later the jet was ready to take off and the team was seated round the jet watching crime scene pictures, reading interviews or in Garcias case, typing on her laptop. "JJ?" Hotch´s voice reached inside her mind where she was hearing the desperate voice of her cousin asking her for help and the crying as she spoke of her friend.

"Hmm?" JJ turned to look at the unite chief. "I´m sorry, I was just." JJ couldn't continue.

"Thinking?" JJ gave Hotch a weak smile. "How come it seems like you know what I´m thinking even when nobody else does?" Hotch smiled one of his rare smiles and it sent butterflies into her stomach. "I can read you like an open book." JJ giggled shortly before turning serious.

"What are the chances of Rose coming back alive?" Hotch had to fight the urge to take JJs hand and squeeze it. Instead he said "Based on the other cases we have one to two weeks before the UnSub," he paused. "Before the UnSub rapes, beats and kills her," JJ finished. She groaned "Freya will be broken."

"Did you know her? Rose I mean," Hotch´s voice was low so the others would hear them. JJ shook her head. "Not good." She shifted in her seat so she faced him. "I visited Freya at her last year just before she could call herself a physician," JJ was smiling proudly at the statement and Hotch understood why. "She met Rose at the hospital where she was an intern and they became very good friends."

"Wow," Hotch was impressed. "How old is she? I got the impression that she was younger than you." JJ smiled softly. "She is! Freya is a very smart young woman. She is 26 years old ldu. She´ll be 27 years in a few weeks."

"Wow, you don't say. You´re in family with your own private genius, that's why you and Reid are so good friends," the last part was added as a sort of question and JJ had to hide a smile in her hand as she saw the faint red color in her usually stoic boss´ face. She smiled him and nodded. "Yeah, that must be why Reid and I are so good _friends_" she stressed the last part and Hotch breathed out, smiling.

--

"So JJ," Morgan picked up his back and threw it over his shoulder. "How are we gonna," he was interrupted by a squeal. "JJ," a young Asian female come running towards JJ who exclaimed, smiling widely. "Freya, so good to see you," she hugged her cousin tightly noticing her dark brown almond shaped eyes had shadows under them and the usually light in them were dimmed. She pulled herself out of her cousin´s tight hug. "How are you, sweetie?" she asked caressing the dark hair of her cousin. The smile in Freyas eyes faded and she couldn't help utter a small sob. "I don't know Jayjay." She tried dried her eyes, not wanting to seem weak in front of her cousin´s friends and co-works so she turned to the remaining team and gave them a smile.

"Right," JJ understood her cousin´s wink and smiled at the team. "Freya, this is my team. This is," she was interrupted by Freyas voice.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner, also known as Hotch," JJ noticed her cousin´s wink at her and she blushed lightly because she knew what her cousin was thinking. They were so close that sometimes JJ wondered if Freya as the only other one who seemed to know what she was thinking without saying a word. They were so close because they grew up next to each other. Every day after school she would go over to her auntie Helene and uncle Jack and play with her cousin Freya or else Freya would come to her.

"And you´re SSA Emily Prentiss and you´re SSA Derek Morgan. You, clearly, are TA Penelope Garcia. You can only be SSA David Rossi and you," Freya turned around and JJ noticed how her cousin´s smile seemed to get bigger as she smiled at Reid. " You would be SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

Garcia smiled at her and JJ. "Well, I see you have told her all about us, my little gumdrop." Freya frowned "Gumdrop?"

"Yeah, my baby girl has nick names for all of us," Morgan stated reaching out and took her out stretched hand. "Wonder what the rest of you are called," she mutter under her breath but Garcia and JJ who stood beside her giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know," JJ teased and Freya stuck out her tongue. "I´ll tell you later," Garcia whispered in her ear and Freya seemed satisfied by that and stated out loud "Really? And here I was thinking JJ was a nickname, but what do I know," she said before turning to Aaron.

"So Mr., eh agent Hotchner," Freya shoot an insecure look at JJ who smiled. "You can just call him Hotch, right?" she said giving Hotch a look. He nodded. "Yes, if I may call you Freya." Freya couldn't help giggle by his so serious face expression and they words he said because they didn't match together "Of course," she said before she turned serious. "Do you think we´ll find Rose alive?" the last part was choked out and he could see the tears shinning in her eyes.

"I´m not sure, Freya. I need to talk to the police and corner first. And then we," he gestured to the team. "Will need to work out a profile." JJ had placed her arms around her cousin. "Alright," Freya nodded. "I´ll show you to you where you can stay and then I´ll take you to the station." "Thanks," Rossi replied and the team and Freya went towards the cars.

"I´ll ride with you," JJ said and pulled her cousin with her.

--

"Wow," Garcias eyes were big. "What is this?" Freya smiled. "This is the hotel. You guys can stay here. I live over there," she pointed at a larger building just across the street. "It´s an apartment complex," Freya picked up JJ´s bag. "I got lucky when I arrived here on my internship. I just finished," her face lit up in a beautiful smile and JJ couldn't help but laugh as she noticed Spencer Reid´s face. She poked Emily in the side and pointed at Reid. Emily hid her smile in her hands.

"I think someone likes your cousin," Emily giggled softly and JJ nodded. "I think so too."

Reid noticed them staring and quickly turned away his eyes. JJ and Emily shared a giggle which Garcia noticed. "You should have seen Reid´s face two seconds ago," JJ was still grinning. "He was totally checking out my cousin."

"Really?" Garcia smiled. "Now that´s interesting."

"Now you don't get to do anything," Emily pressed as Freya waved then towards the hotel entrance. "They can figure this out themselves." Garcia pouted. "You´re no fun, my little ray of sunshine."

"Well," JJ stated as they neared Freya and her quizzed face. "I don't think Reid will dare to do anything if he thinks we know." She smiled. "And Freya, she´s not shy so something will happen if she wants it to."

Emily frowned. "Have you ever told her about him," she smiled at Freya and JJ whispered back as they entered the hotel. "Yeah, and she was VERY curious," she put pressure on the word very which made Garcia smile. "Well, I guess it´s not often geniuses get to meet." Emily then moaned. "Oh my God. Think of the children they would get? What´s her IQ?" JJ frowned. "I didn't think of that," she paused. "I think hers is about 140 or something and she has a photographic memory. God my grandnieces will be so smart and," Penelope interrupted them with a frown on her face. "Guys, they haven't even met yet and they already have children?" She gave them a stern look before walking up to Freya and began talking with her.

JJ frowned. "I hate to say it but I think she´s right." Emily joined her CO-worker´s facial expression. "I hate it when she´s right. I wanna be right," she pouted.

---

So, hit the review button, I know you want to and more importantly I want you too.


	2. Meeting the new girl

Second chapter now redone and all. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. I mean, all these story alerts, fav. Story and all I have is two reviews? Come on.

Then again, very important note: I`M NOT A DOCTOR OR A PROFILER THERE FOR THERE WILL PROPERLY BE MISTAKES. SORRY.

Plus the disclaimer: I OW NOTHING EXPECT FREYA.

Now that´s done – on with the story.

**Chapter two**

After dropping of their bags in the rooms the team and JJ´s cousin left and went to the police station. The New Haven police station was a big place and the chief, chief O'Conner seemed to be a nice man. He was red haired and had blue eyes. Spoke with a clear Irish accent and had a firm handshake.

"Miss Summers," he greeted as Freya stepped into the room. "And I guess you´re the FBI people." Hotch nodded and stepped forward introducing the team. "Well, I guess miss Summers here has explained about the case?" he asked leading them into a room that turned out to be a conference room.

Emily noticed it was a little bit bigger than their own in the head-quarters. She sat down at the large table in the middle where O'Conner gestured them to sit. "I have arranged for you to have this room. You can treat it as it was yours. I will have brought in some desks and chairs for you to use if you need too," he said before placing himself at the table.

Freya sat down besides JJ who sat besides Hotch. Somehow they always seemed to get seated beside each other and Freya was sure it was because there was something between them. They just didn't know it yet, Freya smiled to herself.

Rossi had sat down besides a softly blushing Emily and Morgan placed the bag with Garcia´s laptop besides her next to Emily. Reid noticed that this only gave him one place to sit. Swallowing he sat down besides Freya who gave him a huge smile.

She seemed different to all the other women he had known. Not that he had known many, but still, there was something about her that made his stomach feel like a thousand butterflies suddenly had decided to move in. Quickly he made sure that no one was looking at him before he turned and gave Freya a quick look. She was pretty, that was for sure.

The emotional side of his brain told him he was falling in love but another side of it, his reasonable side, told him that wasn't possible for someone he had just met. All these thought flew though his mind as the team went over the presentation of them and what they did.

--

Freya was noticing the quick side glance Reid gave her and it made her smile. She knew as soon as she met him that he was someone she could fall for. He was smart, cute, seemed polite and he was beautiful. Normally she wouldn't use that word about a guy but something inside made her use it anyway.

He was something special and she hoped he would return her feelings and. Hey, stop hold that thought Freya paused her train of thought. Her feelings? She was in love already? That wasn't possible. She couldn't be after such a short while. Frowning she decided to concentrate on Hotch who was currently talking about his position and what the unit would do to help.

"Do you have a profile yet?" Chief O'Conner was eager to stop this person doing this to the people of his town. Hotch shook his head. "Not yet. We need to examine the evidence and talk to the families. We will have one as soon as possible." The Chief nodded and looked down. "I´m just worried," he stated and Rossi nodded. "I understand, but you go the best team now," he said. "If agent Jareau hadn't called I would have," the chief said before leaving them.

--

Hotch sent Rossi and Prentiss out to the families of the two first girls who was taken to make a profile of them and he and JJ spoke to Freya to get a picture of Rose. The parents were on their way to New Haven. They had been on a vacation and had gotten the terrible news. She was the only child in the family.

"What can you tell me about Rose, Freya?" Hotch sat down on the other side of the table. Freya gave JJ a grateful smile as she took the cup of coffee she handed her. She blew on the coffee before taking a sip. "What do you wanna know?" she asked. She paused and shook her head. "I´m sorry, Hotch. I´m just tired of people asking me that. I know I asked you here. Just let me think," Freyas eyes narrowed as she thought. "Well, she was kind. She would help the old lady over the street and would ask if she could do anything else. She told me she wanted to become a doctor because she saw her grandmother, whom she loved very much, suffer and die from cancer. She wanted to give the old people a good doctor who they could trust to do the best for them," Freya sniffed in. The tears was burning in her eyes but she didn't want to cry. They didn't know anything had happened to her friend.

"I meet her here then she started as an intern at the same hospital as me. We clicked right then and there and I," she paused. "I don't understand this," the tears began running and Freya felt JJ´s hand on hers and she smiled gratefully at her cousin. "I don't understand who would take her."

"Neither do we," Hotch said. "We need to know more about her." Freya nodded. A knock on the door interrupted them and Morgans face appeared in the door. "They are here. The parents," he said and Hotch stood up. "I guess we have someone else whom can tell us more about her." He turned to JJ and Freya. "Get some rest. I´ll be back after I have talked to them." JJ nodded as Freya placed her head in JJ´s lap. JJ stroke her cousins hair and felt how her hot tears wet her own skirt.

JJ sighed and continued to caress Freyas hair.

--

The team was sitting in the hotels bar taking and laughing. JJ had arranged it to help cheer up Freya. She was so worried because the police made no progress and they were no closer at finding Rose. Hotch and Morgan had interviewed the desperate and scared parents. The parents had told them what Freya had. Rose was a bright, sweet and caring young woman who wanted the help the old people.

Hotch and Rossi had talked and compared the information about all three girls but it seemed there wasn't any connection between them.

Rose Hanson was a medical intern two years from finishing. Scarlet Adams were studying economics and Hannah McLain were studying to be a teacher. Nothing seemed to be the same. Rose was an only child with both parents. Scarlet had two sisters and her mother had died in a car accident and Hannah had one brother and her parents had been divorced. None of them seemed to known in the party life so it wasn't like they had an alcohol problem or drug addiction. Hotch and Rossi had discussed it a lot but it seemed it was random attacks.

--

Hotch, Reid and Rossi was getting drinks in the bar and Garcia was giggling flirtatious with Morgan who was grinning. Emily was sitting across the table, staring at the bar where Rossi was and Freya gave JJ a small smile. "Do you think David knows about Emilys crush on him?" Freya was whispering so Garcia and Morgan wouldn't notice and most importantly, Emily wouldn't.

JJ frowned. "Prentiss has a crush on Rossi?" Freya rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Please tell you noticed. Please!" JJ shook her head slowly until she broke out in a big smile, "So that´s why she has been so desperate to get updates on the teams love-life lately," she happily exclaimed.

"Properly," Freya turned her eyes towards the bar and they stopped roaming as the caught on the sight of Spencer Reid. "Something tells me Prentiss isn't the only one who´s having crushes on someone at the bar," JJ giggled and Freyas head snapped around. She was blushing slightly.

"Well, I don't think so either," she countered back. Now it was JJs turn to blush. "Well, just don't tell him," she whispered and Freya smiled. "Never. You´re my best friend, JJ" her face turned serious. "I don't think I have told you that enough," she stated softly.

"You´re my best friend too, Freya" JJ gave her a smile. "And I won´t tell anyone about you and," JJ smiled as Freya began waving her hands wildly. "Shyy," she hissed as she noticed the three guys heading back towards them carrying drinks.

"Maybe we should help?" Emily was already halfway up and on her way towards them as a young, pretty blond woman came up to Rossi. He and the other two agents stopped and Emily could see the woman smile flirtatious at Rossi who smiled back. The woman placed a hand on his arm and leaned forward. This was too much for Emily to watch so she swirled around and walked, very fast, out of the bar.

"Emily," she heard Rossi call for her but she didn't wait. She didn't want him to see the tears.

Rossi turned around and glared at the woman. "I said no thanks, young lady." He barked before stalking over to the table. "Stupid woman," he cursed under his breath and Hotch raised an eyebrow. "What´s with you, Dave? Normally you don't mind a beautiful woman flirting with you." Rossi almost growled at Hotch who backed away.

"Geez," he exclaimed. "Sorry."

Back at the table JJ turned and looked at Garcia. "Do you think I should go after her?" Garcia shrugged. "Maybe she´d wanna be alone now. My poor little ray of sunshine."

By then the three men had reached the table and placed the drinks on it. Hotch dropped down besides JJ and Reid beside Hotch. Rossi was just about to get another chair when Freya jumped up. "Don't bother, Dave," she smiled. "I´m just gonna leave for a short while," she winked at JJ and Garcia. "Be right back." With that she left in the direction of where Emily had gone.

"And you," Garcia was quite scary when she was angry like that, Hotch noticed. She was pointing a finger at Rossi who was looking quite surprised. "I swear, if you hurt my little ray of sunshine like that again, I´ll beat you to death with a shovel." Dave swallowed deep before holding up his hands and turning to Hotch and whispered.

"What did I do?" Hotch just grinned and took a sip of his beer.

"Man, mama," Morgan whispered into Garcias ear. "Remind me never to piss you off like that." Garcia giggled. "I don't think you could, handsome but if you did, just remember I have the power to erase your whole life with a few keystrokes," she smiled sweetly at him and Morgan swallowed.

--

Emily sat in her room staring at her hands. She felt the tears pressure on and she angrily blinked to make them go away. That stupid man to David Rossi. How could she ever have like him?

A knock on the door interrupted her angry thought and she yelled. "Go away. I don't wanna talk, Garcia."

"Emily? It´s me," another voice said and Emily dried off her tears and went to open the door. "Freya? What are you doing here," she asked JJ cousin who stepped into the room, smiling softly at her.

"I just thought you might wanna talk to someone you didn't know that well," Freyas calm brown eyes met hers and against her will she felt the tears come back. "It´s okay," she said, plopping down on the bed. "I´m alright."

"No, you´re not," the answer surprised her. "Don't pretend it didn't hurt ´cause it will only make the pain worse."

"What do you know about it," she asked angrily. "I don't!" that answer surprised her even more. "I can´t tell how you´re feeling but I do know sometimes it helps talking to a stranger," Freya shrugged her shoulders before sitting down beside Emily. "Well, not a total stranger, but we´re not total strangers," she said with a small smile.

Emilys shoulders dropped in defeat and she drew up her feet's under her and she started talking. "I just don't understand it," the tears were back and she sniffled. "Don't," Freya interrupted. "Let them run. Or else they will keep coming back until you give in. Trust me," a sad smile was upon her lips. "This I DO know."

Emily nodded and took the tissue Freya handed her. "I really thought he liked me, you know," she said. "I should have known better. I had always known he was a player."

Freya was silent for a few moments and Emily could see how she was trying to figure something out. "What?"

"I think he really does like you, Em," it was the first time Freya had ever called her the nickname she had. "I don't think he meant for it to happen and I don't think he wanted it," she paused. "If you had stayed, and this isn't an accusation," she exclaimed as she saw the anger entering Emily´s eyes. "You would have seen how mad he got at that other woman. I don't think I have seen him that angry ever before," Freya shrugged again. "That doesn't say much ´cause I only met him a few days ago, but I just wanna say, remind me not to get on his bad side."

Emily was quiet. "I think I wanna be alone for a while," she said and Freya nodded. "That´s a good idea, Em and remember: I´m just a phone call away if you need to talk again, ´kay?" Emily nodded and stopped Freya as she opened the door.

"Hey Freya? Thanks," Freya smiled. "Anytime." And then she closed the door.

--

She met him on the way down from Emily. She didn't notice anything other than a man passing her who then smiled at her. She smiled back and then rushed back down to the others.

She didn't notice the look in the eyes of the man or the way he looked after her.

The man smiled and floated all the way home. She was it. He was sure of it. Not that cheap girl, Rose. He had a new love in his life. All he had to do now was to get rid of Rose. He smiled as he went down the hallway and disappeared into the elevator and out on the street.

--

Mr. Wilson was out walking his dog, Blackie, in the streets of New Haven. They were walking though the park so the dog could walk around freely. It was late evening so Mr. Wilson didn't expect to meet anyone. As they reached the end of the park he noticed he hadn't seen Blackie for a while. "Blackie?" Mr. Wilson frowned. His dog usually came when he called.

A noise made him turn around and there Blackie was. He was running towards him. "Hey Blackie-boy. Where were you? What do you have there?" Mr. Wilson bent down and grabbed the thing in the dogs mouth.

Frowning he tilted his head, staring at the dog. "Where did you find this?" he asked and the dog barked. "Show daddy where you found it." Blackie barked again before taking off and Mr. Wilson followed.

The dog lead him though some tight bushes and into a little area well hidden from other peoples eyes. He frowned. Something wasn't right here. That´s when he saw her.

Gasping he grabbed his cell phone and dialed.

"911, what´s your emergency?" the calm voice of the operator sounded. "Hello? I need the police. My dog. My dog he found a girl. She´s dead."

--

"What do we have?" Hotch stepped out of his car and walked towards the police chief, chief O'Conner. "We found a young woman," the chief paused. "She´s dead." Hotch sighed. That was he was afraid of.

Dave was heading towards the man sitting in an ambulance, staring into the night with a black dog sitting by him. "Mr. Wilson? I´m SSA Rossi, I´m from the FBI BAU. Can I ask you some questions?" The mans head turned to him and a little light reached his eyes.

"I found her," he whispered. The man was clearly in shock, Dave stated as he continued to talk. "I-I was out walking with Blackie," he patted the dog on the head. "He was running free. It´s so late I didn't expect anyone to be out. As I reached the end of the park I realized I hadn't seen Blackie for a while so I called him to me. He was carrying a shirt with blood on it so I figured I needed to check what it was." He swallowed deep and you could see the tears in his eyes. "I-I didn't expect, I didn't think someone was that hurt. I mean, there wasn't that much blood on the shirt and I." He stopped and Dave patted his back.

"It´s okay," he said softly. "I´ll get a car to drive you home, okay? Just stay in town so we can send a uniform to question you later." Mr. Wilson nodded and stood up.

Walking towards the car he turned around. "Who was she?" he asked. "Her name was Rose Hanson," Dave stated and he nodded and got into the car which then drove off.

--

"No! You´re lying. No," Morgan winced as he heard the reaction from JJ´s cousin as she was told her friend had been found, dead. He sighed and turned to Reid who was sitting next to him. "Man, I hate this part," he stated and Reid nodded before turning his attention to Hotch who exited the room from where loud sobs and gentle whispers of comfort was heard.

Hotch was looking like hell. "How is she?" Morgan asked and Hotch gave him a tired look. "I thought so," he mumbled.

The door opened and Garcia came rushing in. "What´s going on?" she cried and Morgan stood up and took her into his arms. "We found her, baby girl." Garcia paled. "Where is Freya?"

"She in there," Hotch pointed. "Prentiss and JJ are in there with her. You can go too," he said and Garcia rushed into the room.

"Poor girl," Dave stated and Hotch nodded. "She will face a difficult time."

--

Freya was lying in her bed, silent tears streaming down her face. Memories of her past with Rose were flying through her head and she had to stiffen a sob. To think that Rose would never become the doctor she wanted to be. She would never fall in love again. She would never get pregnant or have kids or see them grow up was almost too much for Freya to handle.

Her heart hurt and her head did too and she closed her eyes. Maybe a little sleep would do her good. She fell into a troubled sleep after a while and didn't hear the notices coming from her keyhole. She didn't see the man entering her room and didn't even flutter her eyes as he placed a letter on her nightstand. She did moan in her sleep and turn as he gentle caressed her face and began waking up as he quickly exited the room.

--

Freya yawned as she opened her eyes. Narrowing her eyes she thought she heard her door click. Shaking her head, telling herself she was silly she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She turned to the clock to see how long she had been asleep as her eyes fell upon a letter.

The envelop was cream colored and her name was written in block letters. _To miss Freya Jareau Summers._ She smiled as she figured it might have been JJ or Emily who placed it there. Maybe even Reid, she smiled at her own thoughts. As she picked it up a weird feeling entered her.

With a strange feeling of fear inside she opened the letter. As she read her hands began to shake and tears broke out. She jumped up and raced out of the apartment faster than ever before. She had to get to JJ, now.

---

So here´s the redone chapter of my first Criminal Minds fan fiction. I would really like to know what you think so hit the little button the bottom.


	3. Stalked

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yada-yada-yada-yada.. I do own Freya though.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I´m not a medical doctor or a profiler so I can´t say that the stuff in the story is for real.

Note: I hope you guys like the story so give me a review, please.

**Chapter two**

"Jayjay!" JJ´s head snapped around as she located the source of the scream. Freya was racing at her, a piece of paper locked in her hand. "Freya!" she cried. "What´s a matter? What´s that in your hand?" She noticed the frightened look in her eyes. Her hands were shaking as she handed JJ the piece of paper.

JJ took one look and her eyes widened in fear and she cried out her boss´ name. "Hotch."

--

The team was gathered in the little conference room in the station JJ sitting with her arms protectively around Freya who was pale and shaking.

"Okay," Hotch said his face serious as ever. "Now we know that the UnSub now is after Freya." Garcia took one of Freyas hands and squeezed it earning the ghost of a smile from her.

"How?" Rossi was looking at their unite chief who then turned on the TV and a handwritten letter showed up.

"_To my beloved Freya_

_I saw you yesterday together with that stupid agent you seem to like. You were sitting in the hotel bar together with the other agents and I have to admit that I was quite jealous, but then I realized it. The thing I know. I know deep down inside my heart that you love me as much as I love you. You might just not know it yet but I will show you._

_I know you were friends with my last love, Rose, but I assure you, she doesn't compare to you. I will everything in my power so that we will meet very soon. I promise you that._

_Until we see each other again, my love."_

"That SOB," Emily exclaimed scared for her new friend´s safety. "Is he watching her?" Freya was white as a sheet her hands shaking. "What have I done," she whispered. "Who is this guy?" JJ hugged her tightly as her cousin began to sob. "He took her," she cried. "And now he wants me. Why? What did I do?"

Hotch kneeled down in front of the pair. "Freya," he said softly. "Look at me." She didn't want to but JJ placed a hand under her chin lifting her face to meet Hotch. Hotch gave JJ a quick smile before turning his attention back at Freya.

"Freya, listen to me," he said, gently so he didn't scare her more than necessary but it was important that she understood the danger she was in. Still he didn't want her to freak out. JJ nodded at him tightening the grasp on her cousin.

"It wasn't something you did or anything like that. That man is very disturbed. He is properly an intimacy stalker with erotomanic delusions. That means," he was interrupted by Freya herself.

"It means he thinks I´m secretly in love with him. He is properly not psychotic but might have a personality disorder. Borderline or paranoia. The delusions could also mean he was OCD or something like it or he could be schizophrenic," she stopped. The team was staring at her. "I wanna become psychiatrist." JJ nodded, "Still?" A weak smile from Freya and Reid asked: "Still?" Freya nodded. "I always wanted to be a psychiatrist. I find the human mind fascinating."

"Right," Hotch shot JJ a look. "Well, I want to have you in protected custody until he is caught. And maybe we should think about moving you to a safe-house. Two from the team will follow you from now on every where you go and I know it´s not what you want but my biggest concern is to keep you safe." He added the last part as Freya opened her mouth to protest.

"JJ and Prentiss, you take the first shift." The two females nodded and Freya sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Hotch shook his head.

"We will start on the profile now."

--

"The person you´re looking for is a white male, approximate 25-30 years based on the women he was taken. He has properly suffered a loss or something which tricked his personality disorder which lead him to believe these women loved him and he just needed to show them how much they loved him." Hotch looked out over the police station where police men and women were staring back at him.

"He really believes there women love him and when they refuse to do what he asks slowly becomes violent," Dave stated.

"From the letter we detained from miss. Summers we know he keeps them until he realizes they never will be what he wants them to be and then he unconsciously finds a new woman whom he casts his love on." Emily was staring at the police.

"David Letterman and the astronaut Story Musgrave was both stalked by Margaret Mary Ray who believed they loved her as much as she loved them," Reid explained. "She too suffered from erotomanic."

"The people who know him will describe him as a quiet, insecure man and they will find it hard to believe that he killed the woman." Morgan continued.

"He will not stop before he gets whom he believes to love him and he will hurt anyone who gets in his way," Hotch concluded. "That´s all for now."

--

"Garcia," Hotch waved the TA over to his table and she walked over to him. "What´s up boss man?" she tried to keep up the mood. She felt like she had too. Freya was miserable and JJ was so concerned. Hotch was worried because JJ was and Reid, well there was something there. Garcia couldn't help but smile was she thought of the young genius who seemed to like the young, well doctor.

"Garcia?" Hotch interrupted her thought and she nodded to say she was listening. "I need you to find a safe house for Freya," he looked around. "Can you do that?" Garcia nodded before jumping up. "I´ll get right on it, boss man."

"Thanks Garcia and Garcia," he said before she disappeared out of the door. "Couldn't you find something else for me than boss man? Like you know Hotch or something?" "Nope," Garcia giggled. "It´s either that or sweetie pie," she winked at the stoic agent who frowned. "Then I guess boss man is better." He smiled as he heard Garcias laughter all the way out of the conference room.

Freya was sitting with JJ and Emily in another room. Freya had to have a little time to collect herself. She was scared and she hated to be scared. "It´s okay, Freya" JJ tried to comfort her. "I promise you that. I´ll do anything to keep you safe. Imagine what your parents would say if I didn't," she tried to joke.

Freya sent her cousin a ghost of a smile. "Shouldn't we call them?" Emily asked but Freya shook her head. "There´s nothing they could do anyways and I wouldn't want them to worry. I have you to protect me," she smiled weakly.

"Hey rainbow," a happy voice said and Freya, JJ and Emily turned around. "Is that my nickname?" Freya asked smiling softly and Garcia smiled back. "Oui, it is," she giggled. Freya smiled. "I like it."

"So, Garcia, what did you want?" Emily asked and the TA turned more serious. "I have found a house for you and your guards," she said pulling out a map and showing her. "It´s a little apartment here and it should be very safe. The guys I talked said they used them a lot." Freya sighed. "I wish I could stay in my own apartment, but I understand why I can´t," she added as JJ exclaimed.

"You can´t go back to there before he is safely behind bars." "I know JJ," she whispered. "I know."

A door opened and Hotch poked in his head. "Come, I´ll brief the team." JJ and Emily nodded and left. Garcia took Freyas hand and led her into the conference room, smothering her skin as she felt Freyas hand shaking. "I don't wanna do this," Freya whispered into Penelopes ear and Penelope swallowed. "I know but my guys will keep you safe." Freya tightened her grip on Garcia who smiled at her.

"Dave and Reid, you´ll take the first shift," Hotch stated as Freya and Garcia entered the room. "The rest of us will stay in the hotel, okay?" JJ shook her head. "I wanna be there with her," she exclaimed but Hotch shook his head. "JJ you haven't slept since we got here. You have to rest." JJ opened her mouth to protest but Freya stopped her. "Hotch is right. The guys can stay with me, ´kay Jayjay"

"Alright," JJ yawned. She was tired and she hadn't been sleeping since she got here. "Come on Freya," Dave said. "I´ll drive." He grabbed a bag Garcia and Morgan had picked up with stuff from Freyas place. Freya hugged JJ tightly. "Sleep, I´ll be fine." JJ blew her a kiss before she left.

"I´m not sure I can sleep Hotch," JJ said softly to her boss. "Freya will be fine," he said. "Come one, I´ll take you back to the hotel." JJ yawned and smiled at her boss. "Thanks Hotch," JJ hid a yawn behind her hand. "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to drive." Hotch gave JJ one of his rare smiles, one that only she got, he noticed, frowning. "It´s okay. I think I need some sleep too," he stated grabbing his coat and keys. He nodded at Emily who was talking to Garcia and Morgan.

"Let´s go," he gently led JJ out with a hand on her lower back. JJ smiled as she felt the hand but didn't comment. It seemed Hotch hadn't noticed what he did.

--

Back at the hotel Hotch woke JJ up. "We´re there, JJ" he whispered and JJ mumbled something in her sleep. Hotch shook his head smiling, she looked so cute sleeping. "Come on JJ," he pressed and slowly JJ opened her eyes. "Hey," she mumbled. "Are we there?" Hotch nodded and moved over so JJ could come out.

He gathered the keys to their two rooms and then led JJ into the elevator. Riding up with her was quiet. JJ´s eyes were closed but she could still stand so Hotch figured she wasn't asleep yet.

The door opened and the two agents stepped out. They reached JJ´s room first and she smiled to him as he opened the door for her. "Thank you," she mumbled softly. "For everything."

"It´s nothing," he began but JJ interrupted him. "I´m so grateful for you trusting me this much. I only told you I needed your help and you gave it to me. It seems you always know what I feel or think, sometimes even before I do," she stated softly. "Thank you Aaron," she said before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. Hotch froze as he felt the sweetness of her lips and smelt the vanilla perfume she used.

"You´re welcome," his voice was thick and shaking slightly. JJ couldn't help but smile at the emotions she could read of his usually stoic face. Then her face turned more serious and she leaned up and kissed his lips gently. If he was surprised he hid it well, pulling her closer into him.

"I´m not sure if I can sleep," JJ whispered as they parted. "Me neither," Hotch whispered back. "Do you?" she asked as he whispered. "Can I?" They smiled at each other and JJ pushed in the door.

Dropping down on the bed JJ sighed in pleasure. "I don't think you know how many times I wanted you to stay with me," she placed her head on his chest. "I don't think you know how many times I wanted to stay with you." Hotch was grinning at her.

"Properly as many times as I wanted you to stay," JJ said before yawning again. "Let´s go to bed," Hotch said and JJ raised an eyebrow, grinning. "You´re tired and I´m tired. Let´s sleep," he stressed the last word and JJ giggled. "I´m so happy," was the last words coming out of her mouth before Hotch heard her breathing deepen and she was sleeping. "Me too," he whispered kissing her hair gently. "Me too."

--

Here the third chapter, redone and all. Hope you like it. Tell me what you like.. hint hint.

Again, important to know. I´m not a doctor or profiler so the mistakes – Sorry.


	4. Anger

So, here´s chapter four. I split up chapter two from before and split it up because I felt the chapters were a bit long. Anyways as always, I own nothing expect Freya and the bad guy. Why him? Why couldn't I be the owner of Reid?

Also important note: I´m not a doctor or profiler so there will be mistakes in that department but I tried my best.

And now On with the show. Read and review as always.

**Chapter four**

"You two stay here," Rossi commanded as they reached the apartment Garcia had found. The trip over there was quiet and Freya fell asleep her head on Reid´s shoulder which made him blush in the dark. He hoped Rossi hadn't seen it or else he was in for a big teasing stiffened a yawn and nodded. Rossi opened the door and went inside. After a few moments his head reappeared and he declared it ´all clear´.

The apartment had two rooms and one living room and kitchenette in one. There were a double bed in one of them and two singles in the other. "You can stay in there," Rossi said pointing at the room with the big bed in it. "Reid and I will stay in there," he said and placed his bag in the other room. Freya nodded and went to inspect her room. This was where she was gonna stay until they caught the SOB who killed Rose and now wanted her. She felt the tears return as she thought of her friend and her own trouble.

"I´ll get some sleep," Rossi said before closing the door to his and Reid room. "You two relax a bit." Dave had noticed the blush in the young genius´ face and he was smiling as he lay down on the bed. "She deserves some happiness and so does he," he thought to himself, closing his eyes. A smiling Emily appeared before him and he held out his arms towards her. "After all Freya helped us to get together," he whispered to his dream Emily thinking of the night where a woman in the hotel bar almost destroyed what he hoped to built up with SSA Emily Prentiss.

"Besides," he thought just before sleep took him into her warm and welcoming arms. "Gid asked me to help and guide him the best I could but I think she might be better at teaching him about the human needs and love than me," he smiled at the thought of his old friend.

--

They were sitting in the living room with a coffee Freya had made them. She had also offered to make some food but he wasn't hungry and neither was she.

"Spence?" it was the first time she had called him that. Else it was only JJ and Gideon who ever called him that. "Yeah?" he hadn't seen her like this ever before. "I´m really scared" she looked up at him. "So scared." He gave her a weak smile before taking her hand. "It´s okay! You´ll be okay. Don't think your cousin or any of our team would let you get hurt," Reid said.

She smiled softly at him. "And you?"

"What do you mean?" Reid was as red in the face as ever and quite confused. Freya looked down, now blushing herself. "Well, would you," she paused tucking a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. "I mean, would you also keep me safe?" she looked so insecure. Reid became even redder in the face if that was possible as she looked up and he could see a faint red color in her cheeks.

"Of course," he stated quietly and gave her a soft smile. Freya smiled back. "Good to know," she whispered as she slowly leaned forward. "W-what," he stuttered but shut up as her lips met his in a sweet kiss. She put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He hesitantly put his arms around her and the kiss deepened. Slowly the couple leaned backwards in the sofa.

--

Across the apartment a man sat in a chair with a pair of goggles which he was squeezing tightly. He was so angry. That little bitch. How dared she to betray him like that? And for what? A young man who couldn't protect her.

He jumped up and grabbed the glass of water from the table besides him and hurled into the wall so it broke into a million pieces.

He would show her. He would make her love him, even if it meant to kill every single guy in her life. Then a smile broke out on his face. How stupid was he. She was, of course, pretending to like this guy so she could make him jealous. She still loved him. She just wanted him to make his move. He was sure of it.

Well, well, he thought to himself. I guess I have to hurry up then.

--

A ray of sunlight woke JJ the next morning. She yawned and turned around only to look into the blue eyes of her boss, Aaron Hotchner. "Hey," he smiled at her. She felt her cheeks get red and she hid her face under her sheets. "Guess I wasn't dreaming then," she muttered to herself.

"No you weren't," a deep voice stated besides her and JJ´s head snapped around and she smiled in spite of her previous thoughts as Hotch´s smiling eyes met hers. "Good morning," she said, softly. Hotch leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled and relaxed into his embrace.

"Do you wish it had been a dream," Hotch´s voice suddenly was unsure. JJ looked up from her safe place in his arms and shook her head softly. "No, I don't. I have wanted this for a very long time." Hotch smiled. "Good," he checked his watch. "It´s time for us to take over for Reid and Rossi.

JJ smiled and stood up. "I´ll shower first then," she said, winking at him. Hotch shook his head, smiling.

--

Freya and Reid were sound asleep on the sofa, Freya´s head resting on Reid´s chest when JJ and Hotch poked in their head in the morning. JJ and Hotch grinned at the sight of the two sleeping persons. At that moment the door to the other room opened and Rossi poked out his head. "I thought I heard something," he said but JJ hushed him to be silent. She pointed at the two doctors. Rossi smiled. "I thought it would happen, but not that soon"

JJ giggled. "Well, Freya is fast and I knew she liked him so I´m not surprised," she stated. "Wait," she pulled out her phone. She pressed a few buttons and then: ´click´. Reid jumped up making Freya fall down hitting her head on the table. "Ouch," Freya winced pressing a hand onto her head. "That hurt," she stated glaring at both JJ and Reid.

Reid´s face was red as he apologized. JJ winked at her cousin. "So," she said but was interrupted by her cousin raising an eyebrow at her. She stopped her and coughed. "Well, I guess it´s time for you two to go rest," she said to Rossi and Reid. Reid was blushing as Freya smiled and leaned in kissing him gently on the lips.

"Sleep tight, Spence," she whispered and Reid gave her a quick, awkward hug before he and Rossi left, Rossi winking at her.

"Don't you say a word," she exclaimed at JJ who had her mouth opened and ready to say something. JJ giggled and smiled at Hotch. "You two hungry?" Freya asked as she walked towards the kitchenette. Hotch nodded, his face set in stone and JJ smiled. "You got food?" she asked and Freya nodded.

"Rossi stopped on the way over her to shop a little," Freya opened the fridge and found eggs, tomatoes and bacon. She began slicing the tomatoes and bacon and JJ filled the coffee-machine with water and powder. Hotch watched in fascination as JJ and Freya cooked breakfast with in 5 minutes.

Soon after the trio sat at the small table in the living room where Freya had just hit her head eating eggs, fried bacon and tomatoes and having coffee. "It´s good," Hotch stated taking another bit of his eggs.

After finishing the bit he turned his stern glance to Freya who swallowed deep. "I need to know what happened between you and agent Reid yesterday," he said his voice calm. Freya was nervous now. She realized what she had done. "Oh no," she whispered. "I have put Spence in so much danger." She felt tears well up in her eyes and she turned to JJ. "I didn't want that. He can´t be hurt," JJ´s eyes were sympathetic and she took Freya´s hand. "I know," JJ shot Hotch a look. "I know you didn't want to put Reid in the line but the fact is you might have. If the UnSub has seen you," Hotch paused and knew he didn't have to carry on. Freya knew.

"He might kill him," her voice was full of fear and her eyes of unfinished tears. "We have to warn him. Right now!" she cried, feeling for her phone but Hotch stopped her. "I think he already knows," Hotch was quite certain about this. "Reid is a talented agent and he knows that it would be a possibility."

Freya sighed. "I hope so. I don't want him to get hurt because of me."

--

Hotch was watching JJ and her cousin play cards. They were sitting at the table where they just finished eating and he had volunteered to do the dishes. Freya had smiled at him and winked at JJ as she stated: "He´s a keeper," to a blushing JJ. For a moment he though that JJ already had told Freya about them but he dismissed that thought as soon as it appeared. He had been with them both since they got there.

When he was done in the kitchenette he sat down in the sofa besides JJ and watched them play. Freya seemed to be okay but as a trained agent he saw her in the moment when she thought no one was looking and he saw the pain, sorrow and worry. He noticed how she kept staring at her cell to check if any one, Reid he figured, had written.

A ring from that same phone interrupted his train of thought and he watched as Freya picked it up and her eyebrows narrow as she read the caller-ID. "Oh God," she moaned and then she dropped the phone. "Oh God no!" JJ rushed over to her and held her tightly in her arms as Hotch hurried to pick up the phone. It was still ringing and he checked the caller-ID. He´s eyes turned cold and he flipped the phone open, put it on speaker and gave it to Freya. She shook her head but a raised eyebrow from Hotch made her take it. She swallowed before answering.

"Hello?" Her voice was unsure and deep inside Hotch felt bad for making her do this but he knew it might be important.

"_Hello my love," _The voice was full of love but Freya´s face was contorted in anger and pain. "Who are you?" she cried. "Why are you doing this to me? Is this your idea of a sick joke?" Freya was crying now. "She´s dead. Rose is dead and you killed her."

The man on the phone was quiet for a few seconds. _"I´m sorry that you feel so sad but soon all will be good,"_ the voice was again full of love and joy. _"I will get you soon and you´re agent´s won´t help you. We will be together soon. I promise you."_ The phone went dead and in despair Freya threw the phone against the wall and she broke down in JJ´s arms.

Hotch picked up the phone and put it back together. It was just the battery that had fallen out. JJ patted Freya´s back. "I don't wanna do this anymore," Freya whispered. "I´m scared." JJ nodded and kissed her forehead and looked at Hotch. "I´ll call the team," he said and left. JJ turned her face downwards and gave Freya a reassuring smile. "I´m sure everything will be okay." Freya nodded. "Of course. You´re the best, right?"

--

In the apartment on the other side of the street on the same level that the secure-apartment was one the UnSub was sitting, staring at the windows with his goggles. He was satisfied. Now it was time to punish the younger man who had held HIS girl. He smiled at the thought and left the apartment.

--

Rossi arrived at the hotel together with Reid. The young genius hadn't said a word since they left the safe-apartment. Rossi had made one comment about him and Freya but then stopped. He was the one driving. "Reid?" Rossi turned in his seat and watched the younger agent carefully. "How are you doing?"

"I´m fine," Reid said. "I know it is dangerous, the thing with Freya." He looked at Rossi. "You don't have to tell me that." Rossi shook his head. "I wasn't going to. I know you´re smart enough to know about this without me telling you so I´m not going to. I trust you," he stood out of his car and left Reid alone with his thoughts.

Sighing he stood out of the car. He didn't see the guy before he heard him. "You think you can do that? You think you take away my girlfriend from me? Do you?" the man cried waving a gun at Reid.

Reid snapped around, his eyes scared. "Do you?" the man cried again. "No, you don't," the last part was whispered and then a gun fired and Reid fell to the ground.

--

Next chapter is now done. Hope you enjoyed it and that you´ll REVIEW. Please, PLEASE!!!!! Hit the little button, You know you want to..


	5. A nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yada-yada-yada-yada. I do own Freya though. She is mine. Mine alone. My own, my precious. He he..

I want to thank he two of you who actually reviewed. You get cookies, but the rest of you BAAD PEOPLE... I take the story alerts as a kind of I-like-it.. But I´d like if you would review.. Please, pretty please?

**IMPORTANT NOTE: It´s very important that you know that I´m NOT a licensed doctor and there you cannot trust my use of medical terms which I have from the internet and some books I have borrowed. I don't know that much about profilering either so I´m not sure about any of the technical stuff.**

**Note2: This is a remake.**

**Chapter**** five**

Rossi was greeting a smiling Emily Prentiss who smiled at him. "Hey Bella," Emily smiled at the nickname for her. "Hello Bello," she smiled at his surprised look. "I didn't know you spoke Italian," he said as he leaned it to give her a kiss. Emily smiled into his mouth. "Well, I lived about five years in Rom so," she smiled.

"Rossi and Prentiss sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," a sing-song voice interrupted the moment and Rossi had to physically hold back Emily as Morgan´s head became visible from behind a bush in the foyer. A grinning Garcia stood beside him smiling broadly at the two agents. "I knew it," Garcia exclaimed doing a little dance.

"Freya knew it too," she stated happily as Rossi was about to open his mouth and yell. "She knew from the moment she saw you two together," Garcia giggled and Morgan´s face was one big smile. Oh he was so gonna have fun teasing both Rossi and Prentiss about this.

Rossi was just about to say something as a gunshot was heard. The three agents stiffened and the TA hid a cry in the palm of her hand. "Oh God," she whispered as she and the three agents rushed out the foyer and raced down to the parking lot.

"Oh God," Prentiss cried as she spotted the figure lying so still on the ground. Morgan scanned the grounds for suspects not found none so he too raced towards the body. "Oh God," Garcia cried as she reached the figure. Rossi was already kneeling by the body and was feeling for a pulse. "Oh God, Derek," Garcia cried. "It´s Reid."

Morgan threw himself down on the ground next to him. "Reid? Reid, it´s me, kid. It´s Morgan," he cried to his fellow agent. Reids eyes fluttered. "M-Morgan?" came the weak reply. "Yeah it´s me kid. Don't try to talk too much, kay?" Morgan lifted up his head and placing his jacket under Reid head. Gently he lifted Reids head back down. "Stay still, okay? Rossi is calling an ambulance."

"It was him," Reids eyes fluttered again. "He wants her. He´s mad at me for being with her." His voice was getting weaker and Morgan noticed a little blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. "Kid," he cried. "Kid, stay with me now." Reids blue eyes opened once more. "Make sure she knows it wasn't her fault," Morgan had to bend down closer to hear what he was saying. Morgan registered how Rossi kept yelling into the phone and how Prentiss was holding a crying Garcia in her arms, trying to shield her from the sight. "Make sure she doesn't blame herself for this," and then his eyes closed and his hand went limp.

"No," Morgan exclaimed, shaking his friends hand gently. "Wake up, Reid. Open your eyes and look at me dammit." But nothing happened. The siren of the ambulance came closer and seconds after Morgan felt how he was begin kept away from Reid by Rossi. "Let them take him, Derek. You know he has to go with them." Morgan fought but deep inside he knew Dave was right and that was why Rossi could hold him back.

"Oh God," Garcia cried. "How´s gonna call Hotch, JJ and Freya?"

--

He was back at the apartment before the call came and he watched as the news reached her.

--

The phone rang and Hotch took it as soon as it rang. "Hotchner," his voice was calm and professional. He could see from the caller-ID that it was David Rossi calling. "Hotch," the reply was short and told him something was wrong. He could hear it in the older agent's voice. "Dave, what´s wrong?" he answer was short and sharp and he could hear how Dave swallowed in the other end of the line.

"I think you better go out if Freya is near by," came the reply. Hotch gazed at Freya and JJ who was again sitting by the table drinking coffee and playing a card game. "I think that might already be too late," Hotch stated as he saw Freyas attention sharpen. "I think she already knows."

"Hotch?" her voice was insecure and she felt a terrible feeling in her stomach. This wasn't a good call. It wasn't Garcia who had found the guy using Roses phone. It wasn't Morgan calling at say something funny and it wasn't Reid who called. "Who is it?"

"Put her on," Dave´s voice reached her even though she wasn't the one holding the phone and Hotch gave it to her. JJ stood up, ready, because she sensed something in the air. "Rossi?" her voice was already full of tears. "Freya!" his voice was steady and calm. He had to be for all of them. "I´m at the hospital. Something bad has happened."

"No," he heard her whisper. "No, please tell me he´s alright." She begged him. "I´m so sorry," this time his voice waved a little." I can´t."

--

Hotch, JJ and Freya rushed into the ER where they found Morgan, who was covered in blood, a shaking Garcia who was in slight shock and Emily who was resting her head against a wall. Hotch rushed to them. "What do we know?" he was out of breath and his usually stoic look was crumbling.

"We don't know anything," Emily stated softly staring at Freya who stood by herself staring at the doctors and nurses rushing back and forth. "Well," her voice was sharp. "I´m gonna find out." Freya went over to the nurse station and grabbed on to one of the nurses. JJ saw how her cousin spoke rapidly with the nurse who nodded and lifted up a phone. "Doctor Nelson to the nurse station," she repeated the message and Freya smiled weakly at the nurse and went for them.

"The doctor will be here shortly." She stated, sadly. "How did you do it?" it was Morgan who asked. Freya looked down, scared and ashamed. "I´m a doctor," she stated simply. "And it´s my fault he is in there so I just yelled a little." Morgan was angry, Freya could see it in his eyes and it wasn't like she could blame him. She blamed herself. This was all her fault. How could she have been so stupid and anger that maniac like that. This was all her fault; she sighed and tried to keep the tears at bay as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

As she looked up she was surprised to see Morgan look down at her. "It´s not your fault," his voice was stern. "He made us promise we wouldn't let you fall into that believe. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, yes it was," the tears was falling down now. "I did this to him. I kissed him. It was me." JJ pushed Morgan out of the way, gently and hugged her cousin who was now crying openly.

"Dr. Summers?" a new voice interrupted them and Freya dried her eyes and JJ noticed how all the feelings in Freyas eyes disappeared as she became the doctor.

"Yes, dr. Nelson. I´m dr. Summers," she stated calmly and went over to him. "I think we need to speak in private," he said and Freya nodded. "I´ll be right back, okay?" she said and then left with the doctor.

"Where´s Rossi," JJ slit down besides Emily who was sitting still staring out the in the air. She shrugged gratefully taking the cup of tea JJ gave her. She took a sip. "I don't know. He disappeared after we arrived here. He went to find out something about Reid but then he came back and he told me he had to leave and think about something." Emily sighed taking another sip. "I wish I knew where he went." She stated softly and JJ put a hand on her friends. "You´re together?" it was more of a statement than a question. Emily nodded. "I think so. We might be. After that night on the hotel where Freya came and talked to me, I went and found Dave after that and we sent the night together in my room," JJ raised her eyebrows, winking at her friend but Emily shook her head. "Not like that," she smirked.

Hotch was sitting on a chair watching his team. Morgan was comforting Garcia who seemed to be in shock. She wasn't talking and for her that was bad, Hotch noticed. Morgan was angry and afraid. He had been covered in his friends blood the most of the day but Garcia convinced him to go wash up as he and the two females arrived at the hospital. Morgan took a sip of the cold coffee. Where was Freya? Morgan was thinking stroking Penelope´s hand gently.

JJ and Emily was talking quietly in the corner of the waiting room. Hotch didn't know about what but he had a guess. Not them, he hoped. The door opened and Rossi stepped in. He was pale but calm as he sat down besides the unite chief. Hotch shot him a look. "Where have you been," the question was asked softly so the others wouldn't hear and without any anger. Rossi sighed. "I had to go and think a little," he rubbed his eyes. "I needed to figure out if I should call Gid." He said at last.

Hotch snapped around and looked at him. He scanned the room and was glad to see none of the others had noticed. "Gideon? You have contact with him?" he hissed. Rossi nodded. "Of course I do. Don't pretend to be surprised, Aaron. If you think about it, you know I do." He snapped back. "I haven't told you officially because I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of your troubles with each other," Rossi shot Morgan a look. "He knows you all feel betrayed and angry with him but he still wants to know how you´re all doing." He held up his hand to stop Hotch from speaking again. "I haven't reported everything to him. Just the things that seemed important, and mostly the news I have given him has been about Reid. He loves that kid," Dave sighed. "Feels bad for leaving you all but Reid, he feels guiltier for leaving him than any of you."

Hotch thought for a few minutes then nodded. "I´m not gonna pretend like I like the fact you have told Gideon about us. He doesn't have the right anymore but I know that somewhere, deep down, Reid still yearns to have Gideon back and that is what stops me now." Hotch paused. "Have you called him?" Rossi shook his head. "No, I wanted some information first. He will fry my brain if I just called him now and told him." Hotch snickered. "Yes, he would." Then the two men sat in silence for a while.

The door opened and the doctor came back in. He looked around, seeming confused. "Where´s dr. Summers?" he asked scanning the room. "I thought she went in here." JJ jumped up terror entering her body. "Oh no," she whispered going pale. Hotch stood up and put his arms around JJ who was being to shake. Morgan noticed this and raised an eyebrow at Hotch but didn't say anything. Now wasn't the time.

"Doctor," Hotch´s voice was professional and calm. "Where did you lastly see dr. Summers?" The doctor seemed confused. "She was walking towards here, she said she would tell you how the young man," he checked his papers. "Spencer Reid was doing." Emily jumped up. "I´ll call chief O'Conner," she stated as she rushed out the door.

"Morgan, Get Garcia to the security and see if you can find some information about this from the cameras," he pointed at the camera in the ceiling. "Garcia, see if you can track Freyas cell. Dave, you and Prentiss have to go over the information about the girls again. We need to know where he met them," Hotch barked and the team was about to rush out as JJ exclaimed.

"Wait! What about Reid. Doctor, what can you tell us?" The doctor was confused but didn't show it. He coughed and began to explain.

"Mr. Reid was hit the chest, just above the heart and he was lucky because it didn't hit the aorta. It penetrated the right lung so he is hemopneumothorax. We gave him a tube thoracostomy which will hold until we have removed the bullet from chest. Then we will repair the lung. He is critical but stable for now. He will be taken to ICU after the surgery which will be done shortly I think. He won´t be awake for a while."

Garcia was confused. "What´s hermopneumothoraxis and a tube thoracostomy?" she cried. She was scared and the fancy words didn't help at all. "Oh I´m sorry," the doctor said gently. "Hemopneumothorax is when there is air in the chest cavity and blood too. The tube thoracostomy is when we insert a tube in the chest so the lung can work again. You see, hemopneumothorax is when something penetrates the lung so that the pleural cavity is damaged. Pleural is a membrane between the lungs which allows us to breath," he finished and Garcia nodded. "Will he be okay?" she whispered. "We are positive," the doctor said standing up. "As long as there isn't an infection in the wounds he will be fine."

Hotch silently thanked the doctor who nodded back and left the room. "Alright," his voice was calm and steady. "What is important now is to find Freya. We need to know everything about this guy, okay? So we go over the evidence again and again until we find something. Check the hospital cameras, the parking lot camera. Find her," Hotch was barking out orders and the team stood determined and steady. The only one who wasn't calm was JJ who was a mess. How could her cousin have been taken from right under their noses. This was bad. Her parents wouldn't forgive her if Freya was hurt, her own parents wouldn't forgive her and most importantly, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if Freya was hurt on her watch.

Hotch sent the other agents of the door and then turned to a now crying JJ. The tears were silently flowing down her cheeks and she was cluttering her chest trying to control her breath. Hotch opened his arms and JJ flew into them, holding on to him for dear life. "Oh God," she sobbed. "How did I let this happen?" Hotch stroke her back for comfort and as she made that statement he lifted her chin gently but determined. "Listen to me JJ," he was looking her straight into her baby blue eyes filled with tears. "This is not your fault. Do you hear me, it isn't. I will not let you think that." JJ was shaking and Hotch kissed her forehead.

"Now, we need to figure out where the hell he met them. And why it was them he picked." Hotch kissed her lips softly. "I´ll go and talk to a doctor and then I´ll be right back, okay?" JJ nodded silently. Hotch left and she was alone with her thoughts.

Where was her cousin now? What was that monster gonna do to her? How did he get her in the first place? This was a hospital and someone should notice if someone was taken against their will. Her mind was swirling and JJ felt the tears come back. Maybe she should call her uncle and auntie anyway. JJ nodded, yes she should. She picked up her phone and dialled the familiar number.

"_Summers residence, Helene speaking,"_ the voice was light and well known and JJ couldn't stop the tears now even if she tried. "Hello auntie Helene," JJ said softly her voice wavering lightly.

In Pennsylvania, in a white house besides another white house where JJ and Freya had grown up, Helene Summers smiled at the voice of her favourite niece. _"Hello sweetie,"_ she said noticing the light wavering. Her voice was warm and calm, she wanted to give her niece the strength to say what obviously was hard for her to say.

"Oh auntie Helene," JJ broke down. "Something horrible has happened. I think you and uncle Jack have to come to New Haven, now"

Helene felt her body freeze and she had to fight to breathe. _"Freya,"_ JJ could hear her aunts soft whisper and she knew her aunt had figured it out. "_We will be there tonight,"_ the phone began to beep and JJ shut her own phone. Her aunt and uncle would be there soon. And hopefully they would take her mother and father with them too. JJ needed them now.

Hotch came into the room right then and saw JJ´s white face. He hurried to her side and offered her the only strength he could. "I found us a room where we can stay. We will set up a base here so we can keep an eye on Reid too." Hotch sighed. "Now lets find your cousin. I don't want Reid to wake up and realise that his new girlfriend is missing." The two agents rushed out the waiting room.

--

She woke up with a terrible headache. *_Where the hell am I?_* She lifted her hand and felt on her head. As she drew her hand back she could feel blood. Groaning she sat up but regretted it the second after. She threw up.

After having emptied her stomach she dried her mouth and began looking around. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything. Expect, wasn't that light? Freya squinted her eyes and nodded to herself. Yes it was, she was sure. She began crawling closer to the light but was stopped as a light lit up the room and a man voice said those words she would come to hate over the next few days. "Hello my love. Finally we met."

Seeing a pair of black boots she lifted her face and looked into a pair of brown eyes with a yellow ring around it. And then Freya screamed.

--

"So, what do we know?" Hotch´s voice cut though the silence and his piercing blue eyes penetrated the team. Expect JJ whom Hotch´s eyes softened at. Morgan couldn't help snicker which earned him a slap from Garcia who was franticly pressing on her keyboard.

The team had been in the room for about an hour and they had written down all the stuff they knew on a whiteboard.

"He´s a white male, 25-30 years old. Properly suffering from a personality disorder or more unlikely schizophrenia. He has erotomanic delusions which tells him that women loved him secretly. He likes dark haired females, about 5ft 5" in high, slim, and in low risk groups." Rossi stopped and looked around. "Did I miss something?"

"Apart from the fact that he now has my baby cousin," JJ snapped but Prentiss placed a hand gently on her friends back. "We will find her, JJ. I promise" JJ sobbed as she turned to Rossi but he waved his hand. "You don't need to apologize, JJ."

"So," JJ looked at her team. "What do we do next?"

--

"Don't scream," the voice was cold but softened as He touched her cheek. Freya turned her face away from him. She didn't want Him to touch her. Not the one who killed her friend. "It´s okay," He said standing up. "Come and let me show you the rest of our house." He pulled her up from the floor and pushed her in front of him out of the door.

Freya blinked as her eyes got used to the light. "I´m sorry for hitting you, but I had to make sure you didn't call too much attention to us," He said as he pushed her down on a sofa. Freya´s mouth opened as she took in her surroundings.

She was in what looked like a living room. It wasn't a large room and it was painted in white colours. What surprised her the most was that He had the same sofa and table as she did in her own house. She almost screamed again as she saw what was on the wall behind her. A painting. It was painted in green and golden colours. Pictured a sun down in a forest. It was a painting that JJ had given her which she had painted herself because she knew that she, Freya, liked the colour green.

"Oh my God," Freya gasped her hand flew up and covered her mouth. She shot Him a look. He was smiling widely at her. "I hope you like it," he said like she hadn't seen it before. "Come," He said and dragged her with him towards a door in the back. As he opened it she gasped again because she stepped into her own bedroom. She struggled to stiffen a sob in her hand. "Don´t you like it?" he asked, concerned. She coughed and tried to gather herself. "I-I just a little surprised, that´s all," she stuttered.

"You should like it," he stated dryly. "It´s taken from your apartment." She gasped and this time she couldn't stiffen the sob. "Don´t be so weak now," He looked made and Freya tried to gather herself but couldn't. The tears leaked out her eyes and she tried to dry them away. He snickered and his brown eyes narrowed and he pushed her further into the room. He stood in the door and his eyes was cold as he said. "You stay in here now," he hissed.

He smacked the door close and left Freya crying on her own bed.

So, heres the next chapter. I hope you like it. I think I´ll wrap it up in the next chapter but I´m not sure.

Again I would like to point out that I´m not a doctor or a profiler so don't take any of what I have written as a real thing. I have tried the best I could but there might be some mistakes.

Now, read and review.. Push the button, you know you want to. And I know you want to. DO IT!! Or expect my wrath.


	6. What I wish I didn t see

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yada-yada-yada-yada. I do own Freya though. She is mine. Mine alone. My precious. He he..

Note: I would like to point out that since I don't know the real names of JJ´s parents I´m just gonna make the names up. I hope you can all live with that.

Also I´d like to again, state that I´m not a doctor or a real profiler so there might be mistakes in the stuff where there is medical stuff and profiling stuff. Be aware of this..

Not that point is made: Let´s get on with the show.

**Chapter**** six**

The team was exhausted. Morgan was sitting with Reid who was still out cold. Rossi and Prentiss were going over the victimology again and again trying to find anything to find the UnSub and Freya.

Hotch and JJ was sitting together with Garcia in the conference room at the hospital, Garcia checking the computer for details. She tapped on the computer furiously. Her and Morgan had gotten the surveillances tapes and downloaded it to her laptop. Hotch was trying to comfort JJ who was totally out it. Garcia´s heart hurt as she saw her little gumdrop hurting.

A knock on the door interrupted the three of them and JJ´s eyes watered as four adults raced into the room and towards her. Garcia realized it was her parents and Freya's.

"Mommy, daddy" JJ cried and threw herself into her parents waiting arms and sobbed. The Jareaus hugged their daughter and comforted her. Hotch greeted the Summers.

Garcia studied the Summers. Helene Summers was a pretty tall woman at about 5ft10". She had bright blue eyes which were dimmed right at this moment. They were full of tears but she held them back. You could see her mouth was more used to smiles than tears.

Jack Jareau was a lean man. He was about 6ft3" tall and had brown eyes and light brown hair. Garcia could see how JJ and Jack were related even though JJ was blue eyed and blond.

"Daddy, mom, uncle Jack and auntie Helene, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner," she gestured at Hotch who nodded. "This is SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss and TA Penelope Garcia. They are my team," JJ finished. James Jareau studied the team and especially this Aaron Hotchner whom he suspected his little girl was in love with. He had seen them sit close together as he entered and he wanted to ask her but right now something else was more important.

"Hello to you all," JJ´s fathers voice was firm but at the same time held some warmth in it which made them feel better. "I´m very happy to finally meet you all and I want to get to know you a lot better," he sent Hotch a pointy look which made the stoic unite chief cough, "but right now the most important thing to all of us is to find Freya safe and sound." He paused and he took his brothers hand. "This is my brother, Freya´s father, Jack and this is his wife, Helene Summers. I take it that JJ has told about them so I´d like to introduce myself and my wife. I´m James Jareau and this is my wife Elizabeth Jareau." JJ´s mother smiled at them. "You can all just call me Beth, that´s what everybody else does."

The team stood up and greeted them. JJ showed them where to sit and Emily found cups and coffee for them all. After they all were settled Jack asked the question they all had on their mind. "Where is my daughter?" His voice was pained and he was pale under the brown suntan he had.

"We don't know right now, but we are working on it," Rossi said. "Now that you´re here you might be able to help us a bit with some information on Freya." Helene nodded, tears in her eyes. "Anything to get her back," she said in a small voice. Rossi nodded and he waved her and her husband over to another table so they could talk quietly.

"Where´s the two other agents?" Beth asked her daughter. "I believe it´s Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan." JJ swallowed. "Reid was shot this morning," her voice was weak. The statement made Jack and Helene turn. "Oh my. Is he alright?" Helene asked.

"We think so," Emily told her. "The doctors are positive. Morgan is with him right now." Jack nodded. "Why was he shot?" he asked and the team turned and looked at JJ. She cleared her throat. "Uncle Jack?" He turned and gave his niece a look though narrow eyes. He smelled something and he wasn't sure he was going to like it.

"He was shot because of Freya," JJ paused not sure how to say it right. "I really don't wanna be the one to tell you this because it should be Freya herself telling you this, but I guess I have too," JJ looked down at her hands before lifting her head and with piercing blue eyes telling her aunt and uncle about their daughter´s new "boyfriend".

"Well, Freya felt attracted to Reid from the moment they met," she explained an Emily cut in to help. "And he to her," she said. "We all knew something was going to happen sooner or later. You know Freya, she isn't shy," JJ smiled faintly at the memory. "We," she gestured at her and Hotch. "We found them this morning, sleeping on the sofa together. So sweet," she mumbled to herself and Jack couldn't help smile at the thought. No, his daughter wasn't shy.

"We sent Reid and Rossi home and," JJ stopped and gazed at Rossi who took her hint and began to explain who he, Emily and Morgan had heard the gunshot together with Garcia and how they had found him. JJ took over and told them about how Freya and herself rushed to the ER with Hotch. "She went to talk to a doctor, figuring she could translate for the rest of us. And then she went missing," the last words was said sobbing and Hotch reacted on instinct and pulled her into a tight hug.

Beth smiled in spite of the horror they just had been told and poked her husband in the side. "I think you can stop worrying about your daughter," she smiled but James sent her a mean glance. "Never," he muttered but softened up as he saw how JJ seemed to melt into the other agent´s arms.

--

She was sleeping. He was watching her from a small hole in the wall. She was so beautiful, even with blood running down the side of her head. He checked the clock and yawned. Maybe it was time for him to sleep a little too. He smiled. She would be there when he woke up. With that happy thought he left the basement and went upstairs.

--

Freya heard the door lock and jumped up. She quickly scanned the room where she was and realized it was all her own furniture. She opened the closet and even her clothes was there. It was scary; all the things she owned seemed to be here.

She turned on the lights and blinked as she adjusted to it. Listing carefully for Him she began searching the place. It was a basement, she realised. Two rooms and a little bathroom. She cleaned her wound and found a bandage to place on it. She grimaced in pain as she pressed it on then she began exploring. This place was sealed. There was no way out and Freya felt the tears begin to run.

After having searched both rooms she fell down upon the bed crying softly. She wanted her mother. She was scared and hungry. He hadn't given her anything to eat. How on earth was she gonna survive this.

"_Oh Reid,"_ Freya was scared. He hadn't been good when she was taken and she wanted nothing more than to know how he was. _"I hope you´re okay. I hope you´ll come and save me soon."_ They were her last thoughts before she fell asleep.

--

Morgan was almost asleep as a moan alerted him off Reid. He jumped up and smiled at the blinked Reid. "Morgan?" his voice was hoarse and he felt weak. "What happened?" Reid tried to sit up but was stopped by Derek´s hand which held him down. "Relax kid," Reid gave him a weak smile by the sound of his nickname. "You have been out for a half day," Reid blinked in surprised. That seemed to be his only respond right now. "That explains the ache in my shoulder," he muttered to himself. "Where´s the team? Is Freya okay?"

Reid felt his heart drop as Morgan quickly looked down and up again. "I better go find the others and tell them you´re alright," he was out the door before Reid got to say anything. He sighed and yawned. "Dr. Reid," a voice sounded and a male face smiled down at him. "Good to have you back," he said as he began to examine Reid´s chest.

"Who are you?" was the confused reply and the doctor smiled. "Yes, you were out cold when you arrived. I´m your doctor, Dr. Nelson." The man´s smile was warm so Reid felt a little tension leave his body. "You are a very lucky man," the doctor said as he pressed on Reid´s stomach. "Does this hurt?" he asked and Reid shook his head. "Good," the doctor check the monitor. "Doctor? Where´s miss Summers?" he asked and the doctor´s face fell.

He didn't have to answer as Reid was engulfed in a fierce hug. "Ouch," he groaned and Morgan pulled Garcia away from him. "Watch him, baby girl. He just had sugery." Garcia was teary and sniffed in. "Well, I´ve been so scared for him," she defended as a smiling JJ came into view. Reid noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the faded light which usually shone in them.

The terrible feeling returned and he´s eyes narrowed as he asked his next question. "Where is Freya?"

--

Freya woke up when she felt cold lips on hers and she opened her eyes wide and screamed into His mouth. Frowning he pulled away and shot her a cold stare. "Do you still think you´re in love with that stupid agent?" He was glaring at her and Freya felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She knew with all of her logical and reasonable senses that she shouldn't but she couldn't help it.

"I´m in love with him. It´s you who makes up love," she hissed. In the second that she said it she wished she could take it back. She should have played along with him. That was the best chance she had of surviving this. Freya held back a sob as he lifted his hand.

Her head flew back and she saw red spots as result of his slap. "You´re wrong," he exclaimed, breathing hard. "I´m not imagining things. I know you´re in love with me, I just have to find a way to make you see it too," he stormed out of the room and Freya began to cry as the door slammed behind him.

She sat up and began examining her head for injuries and concluded nothing serious had happened. She winced as she touched her cheek where he stroke her, that was gonna bruise, she figured.

Freya stood up and was about to walk out to the bath room as the door opened again and He came back in with a knife, a chair, some duck-tape and a video camera. She swallowed as she realised what he was gonna do. "I´m sorry about this, my love," he said as he placed the chair on the floor. "But I have to make you see." He threw the tape on the bed and grabbed her arm, throwing her the same way. Freya could help up cry out as she landed on her bed staring at him with scared eyes. "Don´t worry," he lifted the knife. "I´ll do it quick," he said as he bent down. Freya's eyes widened in fright and after that only screams were heard.

--

JJ was staring hard at Spencer Reid who was limping around. **(I know it´s not possible when you just had a big operation like he has, but he kind of needs to be there so pretend he can. I´m the writer, I decide. My story my rules, and so on;)) **"You shouldn't be up, Spence," she scolded but Reid just continued to limp around. "I have too," was his short reply. "I have to help find her," he said as he plopped down on a chair, moaning. "You can barely stand," JJ tried to argue but Hotch stopped her. "Just let him, JJ. He needs to feel like he´s doing something to help your cousin." JJ glared at her boss but left Reid´s case and began her new favourite hobby. Staring into space.

--

A ding from her laptop alerted Penelope about an incoming. She felt her eyes narrow as she opened the message. She concluded it was a movie and opened it. Her eyes widened and her scream echoed though the room.

The door flew open and Morgan came rushing in followed by Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Emily and a limping Reid. Seconds after James, Beth and Jack Jareau, Helene Summers came running into.

Helene took one look at the screen and then fainted. "Get them out, now," Hotch hissed and Emily and Rossi helped each other with pushing the family out the door. "I´m sorry, but you shouldn't have seen it," JJ heard her friend say through the closed door and she wondered if she should see it. She wanted not too, she thought as Hotch grabbed her hand.

Morgan was holding a sobbing Penelope in his arms, glaring at the screen with contempt and concern. You couldn't read Hotch´s stern face as he held a frightened JJ in his arms. Reid sank down on Garcia´s chair, staring at the face on the screen.

The door opened and Prentiss entered with Rossi. "We got some doctors on them. They had to sedative Helene and they are trying to calm down Jack and James. Beth was staring into space as we left," Rossi reported. "Jesus," he groaned as he looked at the screen.

"Put it on the TV-screen, Garcia," Hotch stated and shaking Garcia did as she was told. The screen was black for a few seconds and JJ tried to brace herself for the video she knew would come.

_(__**On the screen**__)_

_Her face was beaten. Her cheek was bruised, blue and red, meaning it was resent. Her left eye was swollen and bruised too. She had a nasty cut above her right eye which had bleed some, drawing red lines from the cut down over her right eye which was full of unfinished tears and further down until it ended just above her mouth. Her mouth was covered with duck-tape, but it couldn't hide a trail of dried blood running from her mouth down to her chin. Her nose had to trails of dried, dark red blood under it which was cut off by the tape._

_The camera zoomed out. She was lying on her bed, arms tried to her bed and legs spread eagle, bound to the bottom of her bed. _

_She was wearing a black bra, which was had on strap cut open. She was wearing black panties and you could see dried up, dark red blood on her thighs. Bruises were beginning to appear on her thighs and hips. There was a cut on her left breast which was where the strap was cut too. _

_The camera was shaking as it was placed on a table or something and a face came into view. A smiling face._

_He had brown eyes and what appeared to be a yellow ring around the pupils. His smile was cold even though you could tell how much he was enjoying this. He wasn't that tall, about 5ft9" and a little overweight. _

"_Hello Mr. FBI agent," his voice was slick and you could hear his grin in it. "I guess you made it even though I wanted you dead." The man paused shooting a glance over his shoulder where Freya was lying. "I hope you´re doing alright," the wish in the statement didn't match the cold hardness in his voice and the man wiped off a light sweat on his forehead. "As you can see, I already had some fun with my love so now you can just forget about her. Oh she remembered you at first but then," he licked his lips. "Then she remembered only me." He was laughing. "I hope you find someone new to love," he stood up and walked over to the bed where he bent down and licked Freya´s chin, her trying at wriggle away from him. "Just like she now loves me." A laugh was heard and then a ripping sound followed by a scream. Then his head came up again he was smiling widely. "Now, if you´ll excuse me and my love, we´re gonna get busy." Then the screen turned black._

_(__**Off screen)**_

--

TBC


	7. Saved

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect Freya and the baddie.

Hope you have enjoyed story, since this is the last chapter, for now. I will properly write a sequel if anyone want me to. I have an idea and all, so review and tell me if you think I should continue.

Again, NOT A DOCTOR OR PROFILER.. So there might be mistakes there. Not native American so there might be spelling – or grammar mistakes.

Hope you´ll enjoy on now: On with the show

**Chapter seven**

JJ was crying hysterical now, Hotch holding her close watching the screen blankly. Emily was bravely fighting the tears, grabbed on to Rossi´s shirt for strength. Rossi´s eyes were covered in anger and concern as he was trying to keep Emily cool. Morgan was holding a sobbing Garcia who was hiding her head in his chest. Morgan was looking at Reid in concern. The young doctor was pale and staring at the screen where he had just seen horror.

"Reid?" Morgan´s voice was calm and gentle. "I-I," the young man stuttered. "I need to," he stood up and rushed out the door as quickly as he could in his injured state. Morgan shot a look at a now calmer Penelope who was now looking at the door, tears silently flowing down her cheeks. "Go," she said and he rushed out the door to find the young man.

"Garcia," Hotch´s voice was hard and she winced under his stern eyes. "Track that bastard," his voice was hard and Garcia nodded, tapping furiously on her keyboard.

"JJ," his voice sounded like it came from miles away. "Come on, I´ll take you to your parents. I think we need to explain." She felt herself nod and they left leaving, Garcia typing at her laptop muttering things under her breath and Prentiss who sank down on her chair staring at the picture of Freya on the board together with the rest of the victims. She felt a hand on her shoulder and without looking she said.

"Dave, I don't think I can handle if she becomes one of them." Rossi nodded, understanding what she meant. "I know, bella," he whispered. "We have all come to like JJ´s young cousin." Emily glanced out the door and scanning the hall for Morgan and Reid. "Some of us more than others," she muttered.

--

"Reid! Reid, stop," Morgan´s voice followed him. "Don´t run like that," he scolded. "You´re open up your wound again," the statement reached his brain and logic made him stop. "I don't want to," Reid whispered, hoarsely. "If I do I see her. Alone like that, with that SOB". Derek sighed in relief as he saw Reid stop. He placed a hand on his shoulder as they became to shake.

Reid felt his whole body wrecked with sobs and he punched the hospital wall, making people turn and shot him a weird glance. They thought he was crazy but for once he didn't care. "I know," the voice was close and soft. "She´ll be fine. Garcia will find that bastard, in a second or two she will come running out that door," Derek pointed at the door where they had just escaped from "and she will shout" he was cut off by a happy Garcia who cried:

"I found him! JJ, I found him." Morgan couldn't help but smile. "What did I just say?" He stated as he began running towards the door with a limping Reid just behind him.

--

Freya was crying, each time a sob escaped her she winced in pain. He had properly broken a rib as he hit her. He had left her again smiling as he declared that Reid wouldn't want her after seeing the tape.

She knew better, of course, that wasn't why she was crying. She was crying because she didn't want her cousin, Reid or any of the others to think what they must have when they saw the tape.

Yes, he had hurt her but not like that. He had explained his plan to her as he hit her over and over again.

_Flashback._

_Freya cried out as he stroke her again, causing her lip to split. He had already ripped off her clothes, cut her bra up and tried her to the bed. The blood was tickling down from a cut above her eye made by a blow of his hand. She had cried as he grabbed her thighs and hips to make them bruise. _

"_It´s just so they think I raped you," he explained as he hit her again this time he hit her rib cage and a sharp pain with a snap of a bone told her he had broken a rib. "Once your agent sees this he won´t have anything to do with you and then you´ll finally realize how much you love me." He picked up the knife again and Freya winced as he cut her just above the bra lie on the left breast, drawing blood. "There," he sounded pleased with himself. "I think we´re ready to shoot." He took a piece of duck tape and put it on her mouth. "Don´t want you to tell them about this," he said as he drew on the last thing to make it appear believable. _

_Blood on her thighs. "Now, smile to your friends"_

"Oh Spence," Freya gazed into the ceiling. "Please know I´m alright. Please! I´m alright. Just come and save me".

--

JJ pushed opened the door into the room where her aunt was currently sleeping and gave her uncle a weak smile. "Hey uncle Jack," Jack smiled back at his niece and nodded to the dark and stoic agents who seemed to follow her wherever she went. JJ went over to her parents who sat on some chairs in the corner.

"Mr. Jareau," the agent started. "Please call me Jack. The Mr. Jareau makes me scan the room for my father," Jack smiled and the agent lit up in what Jack suspected was a rare smile. "Jack then. How is your wife?" Jack´s smile faded and he looked down at his wife. "She´s resting. Seeing Freya like that," he paused. "I never wanted to see my little girl like that. Knowing I couldn't help her when she needed me too." He had to swallow deep and when he lifted his head there was tears in his eyes. "I don't understand why she didn't call me as soon as it happened," he said quietly.

"Because she didn't want you to worry about her," JJ cut in and placed a hand on her uncle´s shoulder. "I´m so sorry for not protecting her," JJ´s voice was quiet and Hotch opened his mouth to protest but Jack came first. "Don´t you dare!" he exclaimed. "Don´t you dare blame yourself for this, Jayjay. This is not your fault do you hear me? Not even for a second. This is that," he had to swallow again to rid himself of the bitter taste in his mouth, "SOB who took my daughter. It´s all him, do you hear me?" JJ nodded silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I was so scared that you would all blame me," she admitted and her mother rushed to her hugging her. "Never Jayjay, Never!" she exclaimed and her father laid a hand on her shoulder. "It could never be your fault, peanut," JJ smiled at the childhood nickname.

"I told you," a deep voice stated calmly and JJ smiled at her boss and _boyfriend_. JJ let the words fill her brain and heart and she couldn't help but break into a bigger smile which she directed at Hotch who smiled back. She leaned in and hugged him while whispering in his ear:

"I think I like thinking of you as my _boyfriend_," she stressed the last word and Hotch felt a blush creep up in his cheeks. JJ kissed his lips lightly and he couldn't help shooting a lance to James Jareau. Hotch was relieved to see him smiling at him and JJ and he let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

The door was thrown up and Rossi´s head became visible. "Hotch, we got him." Hotch shot JJ a look and together they raced with the older agent. "I´ll be right back with information, daddy," JJ called over shoulder stopping her parents and Jack. Her father nodded and stopped his brother. "We better wait till my little peanut comes back." He said closing the door.

--

"What do we got?" Hotch was again the stern unite chief entering the room. "I found him, sir" Garcia was almost crying in relief. "How?" the reply was short and Garcia began explaining.

"It was lucky," she explained. "I was running his face through the data base (**I don´t know if there is a data base for faces but pretend there is, okay? I´m the writer, I´m in charge!!)** and I didn't even notice until she was standing right there," Penelope´s voice was excited. "She?" JJ was trying to rush things forward. "Yeah, a nurse who came in to cheek on Reid´s bandages. He was running and he wasn't supposed to," she scolded the young doctor gently. "He was a technician in the x-ray wing. He was fired four months ago because he was harassing some nurses, following them after work and such. I found him!" Penelope was clapping her hands in pure happiness.

"Address?" Hotch was already half way out the door. "Here, boss man," she threw him a piece of paper. Hotch grimaced but smiled as he, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and, wait a second. "Reid, where do you think you´re going?" Hotch´s voice was scolding. "You just got out of the ICU. There is no way you´re going with us!"

"Hotch, I have too. She´s," Reid´s voice paused but JJ cut in. "Let him come, Hotch. But you stay out of that house, do you hear me?" Her voice was stern and the look in her eyes promised him murder if he disobeyed. He nodded and limped after them.

--

Freya was beginning to have trouble breathing. Her ribs hurt like hell and she was still tied to the bed which wasn't helping. She wished she knew what he was doing. He left her alone for hours now. Wincing in pain she lifted her head to check the door because she thought she heard something but nothing was there. Instead she felt lightheaded and dizzy even though she was lying down.

She must have dosed off because suddenly the door flew open and a very angry face was showed into hers. "Why are there agents outside our house?" he yelled. Freya´s eyes flew open and she couldn't help crying out in pain. "Why?" He demanded. "I-I don´t know," she stuttered. "How did you tell them?" He grabbed on to her arm and Freya felt like it might snap.

"I-I didn't," Freya was scared. He was losing it, she thought to herself. "Come here," he grabbed her and she cried out in pain as he tried to get her off the bed, forgetting he had tied her down. Growling in anger he ripped the rope off and pulling her up. The whole room was spinning and she cried out on pain, anger, fright and because she was about to faint.

"Freeze! FBI," a voice called and a light blinded her as the door was kicked open. "Stop moving or I´ll kill her" came the angry reply and Freya felt a cold sharp knife press against her throat. "Freya," the voice was known, loved and sounded very frightened. "Jayjay," Freya sobbed only to receive a slap on the face where it was already bruised. She cried out as she felt the wound above her eye open and begin to bleed again. She tried to lift her hand to feel but her arms wouldn't listen.

"Stop talking or I´ll kill you," He hissed and Freya closed her mouth trying to stop her sobs from coming out. "Release her Robert. You´re surrounded," the voice was Derek Morgan´s. Robert, now he had a name.

"Please Robert," she whispered. "Don´t do this. Don´t end it like this." She felt the pressure from the knife leave and she was turned around to face her offender. "You know my name," he sounded surprised. "See, I knew you loved me," and then he pressed his lips against hers and the tears began flowing down.

A shot was heard and He fell down, moaning holding his left leg.

Freya stumbled away from him the best she could, now crying. She lifted her hand, groaning in pain trying to wipe his lips off of hers. The room was suddenly flooded with people and Freya felt a jacket be thrown over her almost naked body. "Freya," JJ´s face came into view. "Where are you hurt?"

"Spencer?" she moaned. "Is he? Tell me, is he alright?" The tears were already overflowing in panic and fear of the answer. "I´m okay, Freya." She turned around, not carrying about the pain, her nausea or the fact she could hardly stand, throwing herself into his arms. Both of them winced and moaned in pain. "Sorry," Freya whispered but he shook his head. "No, don´t apologize. Not ever," Reid leaned down and kissed her gently and she lit up, closing her eyes happy that it was Reid kissing her and not that man.

A noise scared her and her head snapped around, causing her to groan in pain. "Why is the room spinning so much and why do I see red spots all over?" Freya´s voice was slurred and then she fainted. It was Morgan who caught her since Reid couldn't and JJ was standing too far away to reach her. A stretch was wheeled in and Freya was lifted up on it by Morgan. "You okay, kid?" he asked. "I thought I was ´kid´," Reid stated behind him and Morgan smirked. "That´s because I was talking to you. Sir, I think we need a wheelchair if you have one," Morgan addressed one of the paramedics who lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry, sir but we´re an ambulance not a hospital," the man was smirking.

A groan interrupted them and Reid hurried over and looked down on Freya who was pale but awake. JJ smiled at them and left to deal with the now present Press outside. "I´ll leave you with her," she whispered in Reid´s ear before kissing her cousin on the head, carefully avoiding her bruises and cuts.

"Spence?" her voice was raw and she placed a hand on her chest. "Ouch," she whimpered as the pain entered her body again. "Ma´am?" a new face came into her view and she widened her eyes in chock. "Spencer," her voice was full of panic so Reid placed a hand on her shoulder. "I´m still here," he muttered softly in her ear. Freya closed her eyes, relaxing.

"I´m sorry," the man came back. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "I´m a paramedic. Now, where does it hurt?"

"Fracture on 7th rib, left side, possible but need x-ray to confirm. Laceration above left eye caused by blow to the head that might need stitches and a good cleaning. Start a peripheral IV line with colloids and then I´d like some morphine or something, please." The paramedic smirked as he began finding the IV line.

"A doctor, I presume," he stated as he stuck the needle in her left hand. Freya nodded and smiled weakly as he pressed a syringe with morphine into her body. "Thank you," she said her eyes getting smaller. "Tired," she muttered but the paramedic poked her to wake her. "I need your name and birthday," he said but was stopped by Morgan. "Can´t we just inform you?" he asked but was interrupted by Freya. "No, he´s right. I should know better," she said opening her eyes. "He needs to check for concussion because of the head trauma."

"Freya?" Morgan´s voice was insecure which caused her to turn her head, slightly groaning during so. "I really need to stop that motion," she said more to herself than to the rest. "Maybe a cervical collar?" this was to the paramedic who nodded and began searching for one. "So, what did you want to say Derek?" she then asked and Morgan looked down. "We saw," Morgan paused. Freya swallowed but shook her head. "It was only to distract you and make you think he," she paused. "He thought it would make you stop looking for me and me start loving him. He thought that if Spence saw me like that he would stop," Freya stopped, unsure about what to say. "Stop loving you?"Morgan helped a small smirk on his face but Freya shook her head, wincing. "We don´t know each other well enough to love, but yeah, in lack of a better word, love me." She turned and looked at Reid. "I know you don´t love me, don´t worry," she said but Reid stopped her, gently kissing her which made them both blush and groan in pain. "Don´t be so sure," he whispered and Freya felt her face lit up.

"Sir, we need to move her now," the two paramedics lifted the stretcher and wheeled her out with team following. "One of you can come with her," the paramedic said as the other got into the driver's seat. JJ nodded at Reid who smiled and limped over to the van. "You have to be family," the paramedic said quickly and smiled at him. Reid gave him a short smile. "Then I´m her," he paused and then Freya´s voice was heard from within the van. "Is boyfriend close enough?" The paramedic shook his head but then smiled. "Well, let´s just say you´re her husband for now." Reid blushed as he got into the car.

As the ambulance took off Emily turned to the team and broke out laughing."Oh, I would so love to be a fly on the wall when they get to the hospital," Rossi placed a hand on her lower back and gently pushed her towards the car. "Why?" JJ butted in between them earning an evil glance from Emily. "Because," Emily stated as a matter of a fact. "Who told her parents about her new ´husband´?"

Their laughter followed all the way to the car.

--

Oh my God, I did it! I finished a story. Yay me (doing a happy dance.)

So, what did ya think? You properly think I stopped the story really weird but that´s because I´m doing a sequel. Hey, check me out. I´m doing a sequel. Another happy dance. Anyways, check for it cause it will be there sooner than you think. By the way I think I know what to call it: A visit from the Angel of death.

What do you think?...

Anyway this time I demand reviews, cause.. well I have no reason I just really want some. So review please and until next time. TTFN


End file.
